


Can we Create Something Beautiful?

by RainbowWarp



Series: Picking up the Pieces [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Littles, Caregiver!Bucky, Caregiver!Phil, Classifications, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowWarp/pseuds/RainbowWarp
Summary: Bucky gets reintroduced to society. Tony gets clingy.And whats this Bucky hears about Steve insulting Tony when they met?orTony Stark Deserves to be Loved.





	Can we Create Something Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> So, after so long, I finally wrote part 2. Thanks to those of you who commented, telling me to keep going. I've been very busy lately. There might be a part 3, but I'm undecided. 
> 
> That aside, this fic contains diapers, pacifiers, and other Non-sexual Age Play elements. If those aren't your thing, don't waste your time.
> 
> Un-beta'd, All mistakes are my own, so if you see something, shout it out. 
> 
> (Title from Disasterology by Pierce The Veil)

After SHIELD was discovered to have been infiltrated by Hydra, there was only one man anyone trusted to rebuild them from the ground up. Phil completed thorough background checks on every agent, and fired any agent with any remote ties to Hydra. He put new guidelines into place, stricter punishments. SHIELD would be safe from enemy infiltration this time around. 

However, running a government agency is a time consuming job. Director Coulson didn’t always have time to be Daddy or Uncle Phil. Thankfully, there were others around to help. Uncle Steve became a favorite babysitter, despite the tense first meeting, and Uncle Thor was their backup babysitter, but not often, as Thor seemed to believe that sugary pop-tarts were a suitable dinner option, which meant Tony and Clint ended up wide awake, well after their bedtime.

Steve was eagerly awaiting the day that Bucky was ready to start reintroducing himself to society, so he could meet both littles. 

Bucky had been found and brought in a few months after SHIELD was rebuilt. He was submitted to months of therapy, and treatment. They managed to erase Hydra’s trigger words, and their scientists had developed a machine that was able to bring Bucky’s memories back. However, years of brainwashing and trauma meant Bucky wasn’t exactly the same. He had nightmares and anxiety, he was paranoid about meeting new people, he had flashbacks about killing targets. It would be months yet before Bucky was ready to leave SHIELD.

Tony couldn’t wait to meet Bucky.

In Tony’s mind, Bucky was not the Winter Soldier. They were two different people. The Winter Soldier had used Bucky’s body, but he was not Bucky. He was informed (while in his big headspace) that The Winter Soldier had killed his parents, because Phil refused to keep that from Tony. It wouldn’t be fair to him or Bucky. He had spent days in the workshop working through that, thinking of Maria and Howard. After he came out, he fell hard into headspace, staying almost completely non-verbal for hours before speaking softly.

“Unca’ Phil...Do you think Howard loved me?”

Phil wasn’t sure how to answer this. On one hand, Howard had claimed to love Tony at least once. On the other, Howard had been an abusive bastard who forced Tony to lie about his classification. 

“Oh, Honey...I think he would have loved you if he had it in him to love anyone. But Howard Stark was a bad man. He did bad things, and he forced you to do things that were bad for you because of his pride. But, no matter what, I love you, Clint loves you, Uncle Steve loves you, and Uncle Thor.”

Tony was quiet for another few minutes.

“I-...Am I bad because I don’t miss Howard?”

“No, honey. You’re not bad at all. It’s okay to not miss someone who hurt you.”

“What about Mama? I miss her, but she hurt me sometimes too.”

“Maria tried to give you a good life, but she was scared. Howard was a bad man, who made your Mama treat you a certain way when he was around. She loved you, but she knew it would be safer for both of you for her to pretend when you were around Howard.”

“...Mama died with Howard. Why did he have to kill her too?”

“I don’t know Honey, but I’m sure she’s watching over you, and I know she’s so happy that you get to be live and be happy now.”

Tony scrambled onto Phil’s lap, and tucked his face into his neck.

“The Winter Soldier killed Mama. Bucky didn’t. Will you tell him that? I’m not mad at him, I’m mad at the Soldier.”

Phil hugged Tony close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’ll tell him, sweetie. You’re such a sweet boy.”

~*~*~*~*~

Months later, after hundreds of hours of therapy and tests, the released Bucky from SHIELD. He had a tracking chip implanted into his thigh, so if something went wrong, they’d be able to find him. Steve had to be with him for the first week, to monitor his progress, and restrain him if necessary. After they got Bucky settled into the SHIELD owned apartment, Steve decided it was time for him to meet the boys. 

“Bucky, how would you feel about meeting two Littles? Tony and Clint. Director Coulson is Clint’s permanent Caregiver, and Tony’s foster Caregiver.”

Bucky was conflicted. He wasn’t a huge fan of meeting new people anymore. However, he would always feel a pull towards Littles, due to his Caregiver classification. Besides, meeting Little’s wasn’t the same as meeting other adults. Adults almost always had some kind of secret ploy, and had no problems lying to or threatening other adults. Little’s didn’t have the capacity to do that. The lying littles tended to do was more along the lines of claiming not to have a bedtime or a bathtime. It would be something different for a change.

So, with the permission of Phil, they went. Phil informed them that Tony would be there soon, but he’d needed a few minutes to prepare himself. It wasn’t as difficult for him to get into his headspace anymore, but he still had trouble sometimes. 

They were at Phil’s home, to help keep the Littles comfortable. 

Clint was excited to have a new friend to play with, and he took great joy in showing Bucky each and every one of his toys.

“And this is my train, and sometimes, Tony likes to play with it, but he always chews on it, so Daddy told me I’m not allowed to give it to him anymore cause of germs.” Clint babbled, clutching the train close to his chest.

“That’s a pretty cool train. Have you ever ridden a train?” 

Bucky didn’t show any signs of getting annoyed, or bored. Steve didn’t know how he did it. Littles tended to go on and on about toys or stories, and maybe Caregivers had better patience then Alphas, but Steve got bored so quickly.

About twenty minutes after they arrived, a quiet voice broke through Clint’s description of his lego sets.

“...Uncle Phil, want paci.”

Tony was dressed in a soft red onsie, diaper causing him to waddle slightly, and clutching a slightly worn bunny by the ear.

“Hi, baby. How are you feeling?” Phil asked as he fetched a pacifier from his jacket pocket. When dealing with Little’s, it was always better to have some on hand.

Tony sometimes felt icky when he first went into headspace. It was better to talk about it and move on then to let Tony hold it in.

Climbing up on Phil’s lap, Tony took the pacifier, whining and burying his face into Phil shoulder in response to his question.

“Not feeling so great, huh? Well, would a new friend cheer you up? Bucky would love to play with you.”  
Tony looked, shyly glancing at the new man.

“Hey, Doll. I’m Bucky. That's a pretty nice bunny you’ve got there. Do they have a name?” Bucky kept his voice soft and non-confrontational.

“...His name is Alfie. Uncle Phil got him for me when I came to stay with him.”

“That’s a nice name. I bet he’s real soft, huh? Does Alfie have a favorite snack?”

Tony slowly opened up, answering more and more questions about his beloved stuffed animal. Eventually, he held his arms up to let Bucky hold him, babbling about how Alfie’s favorite color was orange because that was the color of carrots. 

Phil had to pry Tony off of Bucky when it was snack time, and he only managed it once he promised Tony that Bucky could feed him in his high chair.

It went on like this the entire afternoon. Clint was kept occupied by Daddy and Uncle Steve, and Tony stayed attached to Bucky. 

“Tony, I think it’s bathtime, buddy. Then bedtime.”

Tony looked like Phil had betrayed him.

“Nu-uh! No bath!”

Unfortunately, this was a common fight. Phil believed Tony hated water so much due to his treatment in Afghanistan, and had tried to talk with him about it a few time to no avail. No matter what, Tony had to be clean, even if he thought he hated Phil afterwards.

“I know you hate baths, but we have to be clean.”

Bucky was quick to jump to the rescue, knowing it would be a lot more distressing for Tony if he had to be forced into the bath or shower.

“Would it help if I gave you your bath, baby? I could get in with you or help you from the sides if you want.”

Tony still looked reluctant, but he had a slightly hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“...Bucky gets in with Tony?”

And maybe that was why he hated baths with Phil. Phil could never get in with him. With Clint always getting into things, he couldn’t risk being unable to reach him in time to stop him from getting hurt. But Bucky… He could give Tony a bath, and not have to worry about Clint trying to climb the kitchen cabinets to reach the cookie jar. 

“Sure, doll, I’ll get in with you. You’ll have to help me out, though, okay? How about you can put in some bubbles, and pick some toys. That would help me out a bunch.”

For once, Tony actually looked excited to take a bath.

“I wanna put in lotsa bubbles! I ca’ show you all of my toys, and….”

With that, they trudged off to the bathroom, leaving Steve and Phil to exchange a look. Maybe Bucky could be the Caregiver Tony needed. Maybe Tony could help keep Bucky grounded. But all that mattered was that both of them were making progress to a happier life.

Or at least, that’s what it seemed like until a few days later, when Bucky came to see Steve after taking Tony to the park. Phil was trying to give them space, so they could determine if they would be a good fit together.

“Steve! What’s this I hear about you threatening Tony when you met?”

Steve paled and took a step back.

“Wait, it’s not what you think! I didn’t know he was a Little at the time!”

“And you think that makes it okay? Steven Grant Rogers, what would your mama think if she knew you’d done that?!”

“I apologized! It never happened again, I swear.”

Bucky looked Steve straight in the eyes.

“Oh, I know. If you hadn’t, I’d have beaten you senseless. If it ever happens again, I still will. Understood?”

Steve gulped.

“Yeah. Understood.”

Bucky nodded, looked Steve up and down, and walked out. Steve was left standing alone, staring at the place where he’d stood. 

There was nothing more dangerous than a protective Caregiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give Constructive Criticism!


End file.
